List of West Point Cadets 1843
Listing of graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point for 1843. * See also Index / Prior Year / Next Year Class of 1843 1167 William B. Franklin: Engineer; fought in the Mexican War and for the Union in the War between the States, after which he pursued a civilian career in manufacturing, engineering, architecture, and politics. 1168 George Deshon: Eight years in the Ordnance: four years at various northeastern arsenals, and four years teaching at the Academy; as a civilian, ordained a Catholic priest and was a founding member of the Paulist order. AOG 1169 Thomas J. Brereton: Fifteen years in the Ordnance, mostly in northeastern arsenals; fought in the Mexican War; his civilian career was in the oil (petroleum?) business in Pennsylvania. 1170 John H. Grelaud: Fourteen years in the Army, ten of them teaching at the Military Academy; and died young. 1171 William F. Raynolds: Engineer, especially of river and harbor improvements; fought for the Union in the War between the States. 1172 Isaac F. Quinby: His life was spent alternating between a military career in the artillery and a civilian career as a professor of mathematics; fought for the Union in the War between the States. 1173 Roswell S. Ripley: Fought gallantly in the Mexican War, wrote a two-volume History of the War with Mexico; a Confederate general wounded at Antietam. 1174 John J. Peck: Nearly eleven years in the Army, during which he fought in the Mexican War and against Navajo in the Southwest; bank and insurance executive, interrupted by the War between the States, in which he fought for the Union. 1175 John P. Johnstone: Fought in the Mexican War, in which he was killed in battle our years after graduating. 1176 Joseph J. Reynolds: Taught nine years at the Academy, fought for the Union in the War between the States, then with Indians on the western frontier, in connection with which, having abandoned a wounded soldier on the field who was then hacked to death by the savages, he was court-martialed, found guilty, and resigned. 1177 James A. Hardie: His thirty-three years in the Army were spent almost entirely in staff duties, although he saw some combat in the Union Army during the War between the States. 1178 Henry F. Clarke: In the early part of his Army career of over forty years, an artilleryman, with combat in the Mexican War and service in the Third Seminole War; also fought for the Union in the War between the States, and ended his career in the Commissary Department. 1179 Jacob J. Booker: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, and died in Texas six years after graduating. 1180 Samuel G. French: Fought in the Mexican War; in civilian life a Southern planter, irued by the War between the States, in which he fought for the Confederacy. 1181 Theodore L. Chadbourne: Killed in battle in the Mexican War within three years of graduating. 1182 Christopher C. Augur: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, against Indians in the Pacific Northwest, and for the Union in the War between the States. 1183 Franklin Gardner: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, and served ten years on the western frontier; in the War between the States, fought for the Confederacy. 1184 George Stevens: Fought in the Mexican War; drowned crossing the Rio Grande, within three years of graduating. 1185 Edmunds B. Holloway: Fought in the Mexican War, and killed fighting for the Confederacy in the War between the States. 1186 Lewis Neill: Cavalryman, fought in the Mexican War; died in Texas six years after graduating. 1187 Ulysses S. Grant (1822-1885): Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War; he resigned eleven years after graduating, to an impecunious civilian life, but came into his own in the War between the States, fighting for the Union. Patience, level-headedness and tenacity made him one of America's great generals; and eventually President of the United States. 1188 Joseph H. Potter: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War and for the Union in the War between the States (being captured twice). 1189 Robert Hazlitt: Infantryman, killed in battle in the Mexican War, three years after graduating. 1190 Edwin Howe: Fought in the Mexican War, but died not long after returning to the States, six years after graduating. 1191 Lafayette B. Wood: Fifteen years in the Army; fought in the Mexican War and served on the western frontier; died fairly young. 1192 Charles S. Hamilton: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War and served on the western frontier; in civilian life, an agricultural product processing executive, interrupted by two years fighting for the Union in the War between the States. 1193 William K. Van Bokkelen: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War and served on the western frontier; cashiered for misapplication of public funds. 1194 A. St. Amand Crozet: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War and served on the western frontier; died fairly young, of illness. 1195 Charles E. Jarvis: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, then posted to California, where he died six years after graduating. 1196 Frederick Steele: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, served in California and in the Midwest, then fought for the Union in the War between the States. 1197 Henry R. Selden: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War and served in the Third Seminole War and on the western frontier; in the War between the States, fought for the Union in New Mexico. 1198 Rufus Ingalls: Fought in the Mexican War and served on the Union side in the War between the States; ended his forty-year career as Quartermaster-General of the Army. 1199 Frederick T. Dent: Fought in the Mexican War, against Indians in the Pacific Northwest, and for the Union in the War between the States. 1200 John C. McFerran: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War; in the War between the States, fought for the Union in New Mexico. 1201 Henry M. Judah: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War; eight years on the Pacicfic coast, and fought for the Union in the War between the States. 1202 Norman Elting: Resigned after three years; a schoolteacher and farmer. 1203 Cave J. Couts: Cavalryman, served on the western frontier and in California; resigned eight years after graduating, and was a rancher for the rest of his life at San Luis Rey — where he had last been posted. 1204 Charles G. Merchant: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War and against Indians in Texas; died fairly young. 1205 George C. McClelland: Brief and patchy career, being dismissed for conduct unbecoming and drunkenness four years after graduating; in civilian life, a merchant and farmer. References * Collum's 1843 West Point Roster George W. Cullum's Biographical Register of the Officers and Graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, since its establishment in 1802. Cullum's Register is an index to all the graduates of the Military Academy at West Point, in sequential order, class by class, and within each class, in the final order of merit they achieved as cadets — or at least from 1818 to 1978, when the Register dropped the order of merit. The Register was first conceived by Gen. George Washington Cullum (Class of 1833, ranking 3d in his Class; Superintendent of the Academy in 1864‑1866; his own Cullum number is 709). He started with a sort of draft version in 1850, then published it in its final form in a third edition. Category:Alumni of the United States Military Academy